


How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Kirk e Spock sono costretti ad adattarsi ad un'insolita usanza...(la storia più imbarazzantemente divertente che abbia mai letto XD)





	How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523850) by Jesmihr. 

> Titolo: How to Shake Hands with a Khelderite (Come stringere la mano a un Khelderita)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kirk fece una smorfia. Dieci minuti allo sbarco con il teletrasporto. Non poteva più rimandare - doveva dirlo a Spock.

"Ehm, Spock, prima che incontriamo i Khelderiti, c'è qualcosa che deve sapere circa le loro, ah, consuetudini."

"Davvero, Capitano?"

"Sì." Kirk prese un respiro profondo. A Spock questo non sarebbe piaciuto, lo sapeva, ma non c'era modo di evitarglielo. "Riguarda il loro modo piuttosto insolito di salutare i visitatori."

"Ma davvero. E qual è la loro usanza riguardo ai visitatori?"

Kirk replicò nel modo più disinvolto possibile, "Be', apparentemente gli piace masturbarsi fino all'orgasmo e poi eiaculare addosso alla persona o alle persone che stanno salutando. È più o meno il loro modo per rendere omaggio."

Spock s'immobilizzo di colpo nel corridoio.

Kirk lo guardò, gli occhi innocenti. "Spock?"

"Temo di dover fissare un appuntamento con il Dottor McCoy, Capitano. Ho sempre considerato eccellente il mio udito, ma deve avermi ingannato. Ho creduto che lei dicesse... "

"Mi ha sentito bene."

"E -" Spock riprese a camminare, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. "Sta desumendo che abbiano intenzione di salutare lei e me in questo modo?"

Kirk allargò le mani. "Ehmmm... Quella è la loro maniera di salutare i dignitari. Loro ci considerano dignitari. E ci saluteranno. Cooosì..."

"Capisco." Spock si fermò di nuovo, e riguardò con sospetto il suo capitano. "Posso chiedere quanto tempo fa ha saputo di questa insolita consuetudine, Capitano?"

"Uhm, l'Ammiraglio Nogura me l'ha detto pochi giorni fa, quando mi ha dato i nostri ordini."

"Così lei è stato a conoscenza di quest'usanza per 3.8 giorni." Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò leggermente in quello che Kirk sapeva essere un segno di irritazione. "E non mi ha informato fino ad ora?"

"Non volevo farla preoccupare." Avevano raggiunto la porta della sala del teletrasporto; Kirk si girò verso il suo primo ufficiale. "Visto che ne stiamo parlando..."

"Sì?"

"I dignitari si aspettano che si risponda allo stesso modo."

Questa volta entrambe le sopracciglia di Spock schizzarono in su. "Allo stesso modo? Intende dire che -"

"Non si preoccupi. Me ne, ehm, occuperò io. Lei non è costretto a partecipare. Diremo soltanto loro che lei ha subito una vecchia ferita di guerra, oppure... oppure che la sua religione lo proibisce. Andrà tutto bene." Sorrise a Spock in quella che sperava fosse una maniera rassicurante.

Spock non si placò. "Signore, devo chiedere che lei mi esoneri da questo incarico. Prenda il Dottor McCoy o il Signor Scott, o..."

"Ascolti, non ho intenzione di esentarla. Gliel'ho già detto, non è costretto a partecipare. Sia solo più cortese possibile - in questo è molto bravo. La cosa è imbarazzante anche per me. E se crede che lo tirerò fuori di fronte a qualcuno che penso ci riderà sopra più tardi, è fuori di testa. So che lei non ne parlerà mai - è il motivo per cui la sto portando. E questa è la mia ultima parola." Dicendolo, montò con determinazione sopra la piattaforma del teletrasporto, con Spock riluttante al seguito.

C'era una piccola folla di Khelderiti radunata nel luogo della materializzazione. Kirk si morse un labbro. Aveva sperato in meno pubblico, e in definitiva in meno potenziali salutatori. Oh, be'. Si costrinse a sorridere mentre un umanoide alto, blu e cosparso di leggere sporgenze globulari si faceva avanti. "Capitano Kirk," disse con una voce sorprendentemente melodiosa. "Io sono il Proconsole Ilni. Benvenuti su Khelder X. E lei deve essere il Primo Ufficiale Spock. La vostra presenza ci onora." Sorrise raggiante, esponendo denti arancione che erano all'incirca della taglia dei pomelli di un armadio.

La folla mantenne un rispettoso silenzio mentre il Proconsole Ilni gettava indietro la sua cappa verde brillante. Sotto era nudo. Naturalmente, pensò Kirk. L'ideale per salutare la gente. Ma cosa diavolo avrebbe usato? Un'occhiata accurata al torso di Ilni non fruttò alcun indizio; era del tutto liscio ad eccezione di qualche sporadico globo. E nessuno di essi aveva un aspetto minimamente sessuale. Finché...

Il sorriso del Proconsole Ilni divenne sempre più ampio quando uno dei globi si aprì all'improvviso, rivelando una lunga appendice flessibile dalla forma simile a quella di un lombrico terrestre, tranne che era di un blu vivace e lungo quasi una trentina di centimetri.

Ilni rimase in piedi di fronte a loro, quasi sventolando il lombrico gigante, con un sorriso radioso, evidentemente in attesa di qualche tipo di commento. Kirk arrischiò un'occhiata a Spock. Il Vulcaniano sembrava aver messo radici sul posto, gli occhi incollati al lombrico con una sorta di orrore affascinato. Nessun aiuto da quella parte, pensò Kirk. Si schiarì la gola. "Ah, il suo... organo sessuale è molto gradevole alla vista, Proconsole Ilni. Ci rende un grande onore mostrandocelo."

Gli occhi di Ilni scomparvero mentre il suo sorriso rivendicava l'intera faccia. "L'onore è mio, Capitano." E senza perdere altro tempo, afferrò il lombrico e cominciò a pomparlo con vigore.

Kirk doveva ammetterlo - Ilni era un vero professionista. Nel giro di pochi secondi, il lombrico si era allungato di un'altra quindicina di centimetri ed era diventato completamente rigido. La folla annuì e sorrise. Erano evidentemente fieri delle capacità del loro leader. Diversi di loro si sporsero in avanti con aria d'anticipazione.

Ilni si limitò a continuare a sorridere e pompare. Dopo pochi secondi, disse in un tono piuttosto formale, "Capitano Kirk e Signor Spock, io vi do il benvenuto su Khelder X e vi consacro alla maniera dei nostri antenati ancestrali." Con quello, si accarezzò ancora una volta e schizzò dal lombrico una quantità enorme di seme azzurro sulle tuniche immacolate dell'uniforme di Spock e Kirk.

Non ce n'era un secchio di quella roba - non poteva esserci. Ma certamente sembrava che fosse così. E lo sperma Khelderita aveva una consistenza densa e appiccicosa, e un nauseante profumo dolce che era un po' troppo forte per essere gradevole. Kirk tentò di non abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua tunica inumidita. Non poteva affatto guardare Spock: qualcosa gli diceva che se ne avesse avuta la possibilità, Spock se la sarebbe data volentieri a gambe. Mantenne il sorriso forzato che aveva incollato alla faccia mentre diceva, "Il suo saluto è estremamente, ehm, generoso, Proconsole Ilni, e la sua gentilezza molto apprezzata." Deglutì, un po' nervoso. Il momento era venuto - letteralmente. "Mi permetta di ricambiare il suo gentilissimo saluto." Gesticolò vagamente in direzione di Spock. "Sfortunatamente, la religione del mio primo ufficiale gli proibisce di partecipare. Pertanto farò io, ah, gli onori per tutti e due." 

Ilni fece un sorriso raggiante, come la folla. Cadde un silenzio pieno d'anticipazione.

Kirk si slacciò i pantaloni e tirò fuori l'uccello. Per fortuna aveva avuto la lungimiranza di visualizzare Spock nudo, eretto e scompostamente sdraiato sul suo letto. La fantasia aveva avuto lo stesso effetto che aveva sempre: a dispetto della spiacevolezza di essere coperto di sperma Khelderita, Kirk era duro. Qualunque cosa che mi aiuti a superarlo, pensò. Ciò di cui Spock non è a conoscenza non può ferirlo. Cominciò ad accarezzarsi, fissando Ilni dritto in faccia, ma concentrandosi sul fatto che Spock lo stava guardando mentre si dava piacere da solo. Quello bastava già a farlo andare su di giri. Sta funzionando proprio bene, pensò Kirk, e si mise ad immaginare Spock a leccargli l'uccello, muovendo quelle labbra meravigliose su tutta la sua lunghezza. Spock che lo baciava rudemente, appassionato, facendo scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Kirk. Spock sulla schiena, le gambe spalancate, pregando Kirk di scoparlo...

... E quello fu abbastanza. Con un piccolo ansito aspro, Kirk venne, schizzando il suo seme bagnato su tutto il torso in attesa di Ilni.

Solo che c'erano due fiotti di sperma, due chiazze bagnate su Ilni. Per un momento, Kirk restò completamente confuso. Poi si voltò a guardare Spock, che stava stringendo in mano il proprio pene che andava ammorbidendosi. "Mi sono convertito a una religione diversa 6.3 giorni fa," disse Spock, molto calmo. "Mi dispiace di aver dimenticato di informarla."

Ilni era così contento che Kirk temette che stesse per venire un'altra volta. "Esecuzione stupenda, sincronizzata a meraviglia!" esultò, e si girò verso la folla. "Avete visto come ci ha onorato la Federazione? Tutti e due in un colpo solo!"

Ci fu un ruggito d'approvazione. Evidentemente, la folla aveva visto - e tutti avevano apprezzato la doppia stretta di mano.

"Lavoro eccellente, Signor Spock," mormorò Kirk mentre entrambi s'ingegnavano per rimettere il loro pene nei pantaloni con un grado minimo di contatto con lo sperma scivoloso di Ilni.

"Grazie, Capitano," disse con modestia Spock.

Ilni li interruppe. I suoi occhi erano ancora sottili fessure inarcate a causa del sorriso. "Venite, onorati ospiti. Assisteremo al voto del Concilio per l'ingresso nella Federazione, poi tutti noi ci godremo il banchetto celebrativo. Seguitemi, per favore."

Detto questo, procedette lungo la strada con Kirk e Spock direttamente dietro di sé e la folla al seguito. Spock rallentò il passo fino ad uscire dal raggio dell'udito di Ilni. "Capitano."

"Sì?"

"Non hanno intenzione di darci l'opportunità per infilare degli abiti puliti?"

"Non sembra proprio. Immagino che il rimuovere l'evidenza, ehm, dell'onore che è stato riversato su di noi potrebbe essere considerato una sorta di offesa."

"Ma diventeremo..." Spock si fermò.

"Sì?"

"Diventeremo tutti... crostosi," terminò Spock, piuttosto debolmente.

Kirk roteò gli occhi. La schizzinosità di Spock era molto poco opportuna, certe volte. "Ascolti, non penso che l'IDIC stia per ‘Infinito Disgusto per Infinite Crostosità'. Questo è il modo in cui fanno le cose da queste parti, e noi dovremo sopportarlo per qualche ora. Quando sei a Roma..."

"Sì, signore," disse Spock, continuando ad apparire pensieroso.

In parte per distrarlo, in parte perché lo voleva veramente sapere, Kirk chiese a voce bassa, "Quella laggiù è stata davvero una performance notevole. Le andrebbe di dirmi a cosa stava pensando, per raggiungere un tale stato di eccitazione?"

Spock lo guardò, la sua espressione illeggibile eccetto per un luccichio piuttosto inspiegabile negli occhi. "E lei?" chiese.

Kirk rise brevemente. "Non sono sicuro che sia logico rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda, Spock."

"Forse," eluse Spock, "questo dipende dalla domanda."

"O dalla risposta," speculò Kirk.

"Forse." Spock continuò a camminare. "C'è una cosa strana riguardo all'eccitazione sessuale. In alcune persone è talmente intensa che a volte può succedere loro di proiettare inconsapevolmente i propri pensieri."

Fu il turno di Kirk di essere preoccupato. "Intende che se una persona era eccitata, e per combinazione c'era un telepate nei paraggi...?"

"Naturalmente," aggiunse Spock, "la stretta vicinanza fisica può accentuare il fenomeno, così come precedenti contatti telepatici tra i soggetti."

Kirk era ammutolito. "Sta cercando di dirmi che lei già _sa_ su cosa stavo fantasticando?" Oh, Dio. Stava cominciando ad arrossire. Dannazione! "Sa su cosa stavo fantasticando io, ma non mi dice a cosa stava pensando lei. Questo non è - questo non è giusto!" Lanciò a Spock un'occhiataccia.

Spock sollevò il sopracciglio. "Apparentemente, è accettabile non dare un'informazione se uno pensa che quell'informazione possa causare turbamento nel destinatario," disse in tono piatto.

"Allora è di questo che si tratta!" sputò fuori Kirk. "È furioso con me perché non l'ho informata su quest'usanza di saluto."

"I Vulcaniani non s'infuriano, Capitano." Il viso di Spock era esasperantemente sereno; il luccichio nei suoi occhi era ancora presente.

"No," disse Kirk asciutto. "Ripagano con la stessa moneta." Buon Dio - era un disastro. Spock sapeva. Sapeva tutto, tutto quello che Kirk si era impegnato a nascondere per così tanti mesi. E adesso? Fissò il suolo, facendosi un sacco di problemi e sì, preoccupandosi.

Spock lo guardò e improvvisamente cedette. "Non avevo intenzione di partecipare," offrì. "Poi, l'ho guardata. Ho percepito i suoi pensieri. E all'improvviso ho trovato che..." distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. "Ho trovato che il vederla e sentire i suoi pensieri su di me mi rendeva possibile offrire ad Ilni un appropriato saluto Khelderita. Non sarebbe stato logico sprecarlo."

Kirk sorrise, enormemente sollevato. " No, non lo sarebbe stato," concordò. "E di sicuro abbiamo fatto centro - con tutti noi stessi."

Erano quasi arrivati alla sala pubblica dove si sarebbero tenuti il voto e il banchetto. Kirk disse in modo piuttosto affrettato, "Così, se è illogico sprecare un'erezione, e se io ne ho una quando penso a lei, e lei ne hai una quando pensa a me, e non abbiamo fatto mai niente al riguardo..."

"Non siamo stati logici," concluse Spock.

"Allora credo che quando ritorneremo a bordo della nave, dovremmo..."

"Fare piani immediati per salutarci a vicenda," terminò di nuovo Spock. "Mi correggo: non immediati."

"Perché non immediati?" D'improvviso Kirk era molto ansioso di risalire sulla nave. "Immediati" gli suonava proprio bene.

"Avrò bisogno di 2.3 minuti per cambiarmi la maglia," disse fermamente Spock.

Fine


End file.
